


Don't panic

by alfaorionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfaorionis/pseuds/alfaorionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«La guerra è come il Quidditch» ti sforzi di rincuorarla, per rivedere quella ragazzina sfortunata e raggiante che ricordi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't panic

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho molte note da aggiungere, trattandosi di una drabble. Unica cosa: il titolo viene dall’omonima canzone dei Coldplay. «Non preoccuparti», niente panico, è quello che dice il protagonista alla vecchia amica, nonostante i tanti caduti e la guerra che infuria.   
> “Siamo ossa che stanno/ affondando come pietre/ […]/ tutto di noi è stato rovinato”, canta Chris Martin, aggiungendo poi: “Tutto quello che so/ è che non c’é niente qui/ da cui scappare/ perché sì, tutti hanno qualcuno/ su cui possono contare”. Quel qualcuno per Katie è Oliver.

Sei tornato a Hogwarts per impedire che demolissero i poderosi pali bianchi del campo da Quidditch, hai detto sorridendo a Katie, dopo averla trovata stesa e stremata in un angolo della Sala Grande.   
Ti sei seduto accanto a lei, che ha appoggiato timidamente la testa sulla tua spalla.  
«Finirà mai?» un sussurro caldo contro il collo.  
«Niente panico, Kat, in fondo la guerra è come il Quidditch» ti sforzi di rincuorarla, per riconoscere la ragazzina sfortunata e raggiante dei tuoi ricordi «Guardami, quando gioco difendo gli anelli. Ora difendo le persone che amo, non è tanto diverso». La stringi delicatamente.  
Dopotutto, questa è solo una di tante partite da vincere.


End file.
